


Brands of Love

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, Brotherhood timeline, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis sneaks into the Amicitia residence to have some fun with his lover, Gladio.





	Brands of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my fourth entry for Kink Week! Cross-posted to my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/.) account. Please enjoy!

* * *

“ _Everyone’s asleep. It’s safe_.”

Looking at his phone, Ignis dismisses the message and sneaks out of his family’s apartment, closing the door with a silent  _click_. He slinks down the hallway, heading towards the stairwell. It’s less obvious to use than the elevator, although there’s always someone working round the clock in the Citadel. He heads up three flights, and then walks down a long hallway, stopping at the door close to the end. He gives one quiet knock with one knuckle, and the door is pulled open.

Gladio pulls him into the Amicitia residence, his hands finding their way to his muscular shoulders, pulling the taller teen down towards him. Staying quiet is key, but damn is it difficult when that first touch of Gladio’s lips returns to his mouth, the total satisfaction pulling his breath from his chest as a deep exhale. Thick arms, arms that are growing thicker by the day with all of Gladio’s training, pull him closer to his body, as they breathe into each other’s mouths with their ‘hello’ kiss.

He drops back down to his feet, having lifted himself up a little to be closer to Gladio in height, the two of them making their way through the residence. It’s easier for Ignis to come here - his family’s quarters nowhere near as spacious as the Amicitia’s. Gladio leads him back to where his bedroom is, a place that Ignis could get to with his eyes closed, becoming familiar with the path over the last few months. They pass by Iris’ room, the door closed, Gladio’s younger sister sleeping peacefully. His mother and father sleep in the opposite wing, enough space between the rooms that noise won’t be a factor once they get behind closed doors.

The door to Gladio’s room is open with the same quietness that he’d used when leaving his own place, the two teens using the same precautionary movements that have led them to be able to continue this, night after night. He walks with more freedom as he enters Gladio’s room, the sound of the door closing accelerating the beat of his pulse. Large hands grab onto his waist, pulling him backwards to be against Gladio’s body pulls a soft moan from his throat.

“Glad you weren’t asleep yet.” Gladio’s hands slip under his shirt, fingernails dragging with a light touch, Ignis moaning a little more at the featherlight touch. “I was worried I’d waited too long…”

A small shift of their bodies allows him to tilt his head back a little, his shirt riding up his torso. “Even if I’d been asleep, I still would have come here. I would have woken up to the noise of your text.”

“You that horny for me, Ignis?” Gladio drags his teeth along the length of his neck, a sharp moan leaving Ignis’ throat as incisors glide along his pulsepoint. “Or just what I do to your body?” Teeth give a tug on his skin, Ignis’ knees growing weak as the teen keeps torturing him. “Have your marks faded?”

Groaning, he nods his head, hands going to the hem of his shirt, touching Gladio’s forearm in the process. The outline of feathers waiting to be inked are a stark contrast to the paleness of his body. Blotches of broken blood vessels can be seen on his stomach - some larger than others, the marks that one set of teeth made on his body. He knows it’s a perversion that most people get off on, but with Gladio - the intensity of the act is what draws him back to him - night after night, looking for more of the shared euphoria.

“Turn around, and let me see.”

Ignis turns around slow, lifting his shirt up, biting down on the hem, a faint blush painting his cheeks as he sees Gladio staring at him. Fingers touch his chest and stomach, Gladio prodding at the healing bite marks and hickies, both of which cover parts of his body that are hidden from the world. Maybe that’s why he likes it as much as he does - it’s their little secret. Gladio’s marks all over his body, claiming him as his, marking him in a fashion that no one is the wiser of. Except him. And each night another one fades, and another takes its place, Gladio more than willing to indulge him.

Satisfied that he’s ogled him enough, he pushes his shirt out of his mouth with his tongue, and pulls it up over his head. All along his shoulders, and the lower part of his neck, more varying degrees of bite marks can be seen on his pale skin. He reaches out to Gladio, who holds onto his forearms, and pulls him over towards the bed, the two landing on the semi-soft mattress on their sides, Ignis gravitating to him like a moth to a flame.

His fingers go to the shirt that Gladio’s wearing, and touches his hairless stomach, eyes looking down to see similar marks on him. There are less, only because Gladio is someone that likes to show off their body, so Ignis has to be creative where to leave the brand of his teeth on him. He’s managed to sneak a few on places that are visible, but with the amount of work Gladio is going through with his tattoo, no one pays any attention to random bruises here and there.

Straddling his waist, he puts his hands on top of Gladio’s chest, and rolls his hips a little, teasing them both with the minimal force he uses to grind himself against Gladio’s thick length. “Did you miss me…?”

“I  _always_  miss you, Ignis. Even when you’re in front of me.” Firm hands grip his hips, Gladio guiding him on how to move, building a quiet fervor between the two of them. “Like today, after the council meeting…”

He drops his head forward, the burn against his crotch exciting him. “I thought you were looking at me a little odd…” Ignis digs his nails into his chest, careful to do it on the non-inked areas.

The two had begun to sit in on more meetings since graduating high school. Gladio had suffered alone for one year, and now he’s there with him, the two sharing their plight together. Another reason for the discretion, as it would be unbecoming of the Prince’s future Strategist to be marked up in a way that may draw unnecessary attention to him. That thought has him dropping forward, baring the base of his neck to Gladio, who takes the hint and bites down hard, a guttural moan leaving Ignis’ throat as he gets exactly what he’s been itching for since they said goodbye the night before.

Ignis pushes his pajamas down, dying to feel Gladio’s cock against his. They both try to do it with minimal movement, Ignis not wanting to pull away from the bite too soon. He shudders hard, the rush of blood flowing to the spot that he feels Gladio sucking on, thick tongue lapping against the surface, almost as if to coax the capillaries to burst. Enough skin is exposed that their cocks touch, Ignis releasing another heady moan as he melts into Gladio’s bite, his lover taking up the task to get rid of the rest of his clothes with his hand.

“How many you want tonight?” Low murmurs rumble against his ear, as he’s moved to his back, Gladio’s mouth biting down on what had been an unmarked area of his stomach, lips ghosting against his ribcage as teeth give a gentle tug on his skin. “Three? Four?” 

“Are you asking me about bites?” Ignis pushes his hand through Gladio’s hair, the length growing longer by the day, the man insistent in wearing it like the Glaives do. He hears Gladio chuckle low, then realizes his mistake. “Oh, you were talking about orgasms, weren’t you?” 

“Maybe I was.” Another sharp bite to his chest causes Ignis to arch up off the bed, a strangled moan leaving his throat as he’s pushed into total rapture. “Or, maybe I was talking about bites.”

“Lose count…” He moans, lifting up his right leg, resting his heel against the middle of Gladio’s back. “That’s my answer…”

“To the bites?” Something wet prods at his entrance, his body opening up to the intrusion. Gladio’s fingers are covered in lube, the man latching down on his chest, biting down more harsh than necessary. It’s a tool of distraction, as he feels another finger enter him quick, the ache of being split open causing him to go temporarily dumb, only able to release noises that sound like needy moans in lieu of actual speech. Gladio pulls his head up, chin digging into his sternum, as he works his two fingers inside of Ignis. “I asked you a question, Ignis.”

“Mmmm….” He nods, the fingers slipping out of him, both teens impatient for the next part. He draws both of his knees up towards his chest, his flexibility allowing him to move in ways that shouldn’t be possible. Pulling Gladio’s chest towards him, he bites down in a same spot that had just been blessed with a mark, and reciprocates in kind. He feels Gladio shift his weight to allow him to bite a little harder, the sounds the larger man makes are like auditory orgasms for his ears. “You figure it out.” He licks at the bite mark, seeing a small bruise forming. It’s not the same size as the one he can feel blooming on his skin, but it’s enough of a mark to claim him as his.

The tip of Gladio’s cock pushes at his entrance, his body opening up to receive him again. “Sounds like a challenge to me.”

“Good luck.” He wraps his arms around Gladio’s neck, and pulls him back down towards his shoulder, moaning low as the man pushes into him with a slow thrust.

It becomes an endless symphony of bodies slapping together, moans intertwining, teeth and tongue finding refuge on each other’s bodies. Ignis screams into a kiss, orgasming for the first time that evening, and is quick to grow hard again - Gladio’s teeth doing a good job to make it so. He’s forced to lay on his side, one knee drawn all the way to his chest, as Gladio slips in and out of him. He grabs onto the man’s arm, and bites down on his inner wrist, leaving a little love bite there in order to stifle his own cries as he’s thoroughly taken to task by his lover.

He loses counts of his bites, but comes again with a loud moan, Gladio soon following him over with a low moan of his own. Through the comedown, Gladio kisses each mark over and over, Ignis moaning each time another kiss is gifted to his body. He turns towards him, and pulls Gladio towards himself, kissing him with soft restraint.

“More…?”

Ignis shakes his head, pressing another kiss to his lips. “I’m good. I can feel every bite throbbing quite nicely, thank you.” He rests his head on Gladio’s pillow, surrounding himself in the man’s scent for a little bit longer.

“I know what you mean.” His lover kisses his temple, before settling next to him on the bed.

A half hour is all he’s willing to risk, sliding off of Gladio’s bed to get dressed. He avoids the towel they’d used to clean up, pulling on his underwear and pajama pants. He sees Gladio is already asleep, which makes him smile. Putting his shirt and socks back on, he crawls over to where Gladio is laying, and kisses him on the lips. “See you tomorrow, Gladio.”

“Night, Ignis…” Gladio kisses him, then rolls over, another snore coming out of him almost immediately.

Going back the same route he’d taken to get there, he gets back into his bedroom and heads into his bathroom. He stares at the new marks that Gladio has left for him, fingers touching the bites, bringing a quiet satisfaction to his psyche. It feels good to be branded like this, and he’s already looking forward to their next visit, when it will be his turn to lavish more bites to Gladio’s body.


End file.
